We Are Otakus
by ThrowingStreetSigns
Summary: Walker and Erika have been friends because of Dotachin. They shared love for anime and manga. But lately, they both have started feeling something stronger.


The van drove silently across the road. It was surprisingly silent outside. But on the inside, it was normal. Saburo and Kyouhei were talking about something indistinguishable in the front. While, in the back, Erika and Walker were chatting about the latest book signing. It was tonight. A famous manga writer was going to sign their books for fans and might allow a souvenir or two to slip 'em.

Walker, however, had two plans tonight. He and Erika had been friends for some time now. He was starting to have feelings he couldn't explain around her. He knew what it was. He had these feelings inside him for a while, too. But not as long. He was going to take her to Russian Sushi to tell her. Or maybe a park? Nah. Food is better.

Erika, who was now messing with a glow stick, had the same feelings for Walker. She knew what it was too. She wanted to tell him, but couldn't. She had a plan. They both loved food and stuff. She'll ask him if he wants to go get sushi and she'll tell him there. That's her plan. She cannot wait until the book signing.

The two otakus in the back jumped when their door opened. Kyouhei was behind the door, looking looking corncerned and around them, said quietly, "You two remember the flip up trap door?" They both nodded quitley, expecting the worst. You hear ANYTHING, get through that and run as fast as you can." Walker looked behind the car and asked why. Dotachin looked around again and said, "Saburo, floor it. Now. They have guns. NOW!" He jumped in and pushed Erika and Walker to the floor as bullets rained in from the back window. Saburo hit the gas pedal as hard as he could, and they were gone.

Suddenly, they both heard Erika cry in pain. She had been shot in the arm. Walker heard a voice in his head ring. " _Protect. Protect. Cherish. Protect."_ He grabbed her and pulled her down into the van and held her closer to him than he ever has before. He thought he he started blushing, but quickly shook the thought away.

He kept an emergency medical kit under every seat. Saburo and Kyouhei didn't know this, of course. So they were pretty confused as to when that happened. They were all specialized for this type of scenario. He didn't know why he did that. He just did it and it was.

He eventually was lulled to sleep by the sound and movement of the car and Erikas breathing. When he woke up, or he thought he did, he was in the air. Car crash. All that ran through his mind before he heard a scream. "Walker!" Erika was reaching for him, so he grabbed her hand, and he woke up. Wait. What? Erika barely ever called him Walker anymore, did she? He heard the voice in his head again. " _Danger. Must protect. Protect. Cherish. Erika. Car crash. Nightmare. Death."_

The last four made him sink. He couldn't ever believe that. He didn't want to. All the sudden, half the van was gone. Erika had fallen out, but grabbed something. Walker jumped over faster than he jumped to ever avoid a threat to himself. She was too afraid to move her other arm. The one that had been shot. He grabbed her and pulled her in again. The van was still skidding across the road while Saburo assessed that his cherished van was gone forever. Along with a lot of manga, probably. What even did that?

Two, no, three people ran over. He could see their blurry images and knew who they were. Celty. Shizuo. And... Izaya? He heard Shizuo yell, "What does a flea like you want here?!" Izaya actually yelled back. "They are special to me, too. I'm not allowed to help?" Shizuo thought for a minute. Then surrendered. "Fine. Just don't piss me off. What happened to Erikas arm...?" His face darkened. And so did Walkers conciseness. He could here muffled voices. "Celty. Get him to a hospital now. Both of them, actually. Can you do that?"

When he regained his consciousness he was in a hospital bed. There was a window to his left. Through the window was a hallway. Erikas hand was on the window, her arm wrapped in bandages. She noticed he was awake and walked into the room. "You hit your head too hard. And then you passed out." She looked around. "This room definitely needs color. Too much white. I would want color to surround me if I'm hurt."

She looked down to Walker, who hasn't said anything yet. "Is something wrong," she asked, concern in her fluent voice. Walker told her about her plan. "I wanted to take you to Russian Sushi after the signing. I wanted to tell you something important. But I guess I can't now." Erika gasped and Walker looked over to her, and knew what she was thinking. "I had something like that in mind, too." They both started to laugh. She visited him everyday he was in the hospital. They needed to check for any damage to his brain. He was out of the hospital before he knew it.


End file.
